<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>О прошлом и настоящем by Luchiana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407069">О прошлом и настоящем</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana'>Luchiana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt/Comfort, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2010-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2010-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:15:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Была вещь, которую Курогане люто ненавидел в Фае и не собирался прощать…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fay D. Fluorite/Kurogane</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>О прошлом и настоящем</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Он давно уже смирился с бесконечной чередой нелепых прозвищ.</p><p>Смирился с шумом, который тот просто не мог не производить.</p><p>С дурацкими шуточками.</p><p>И этой глупой ухмылкой задумавшего пакость кота.</p><p>Даже с его враньём — смирился.</p><p>Но была вещь, которую Курогане люто ненавидел в Фае и не собирался прощать…</p><p> </p><p>— Опять напоил детишек и смылся?</p><p>— А Куро-сама опять следит за мной?</p><p>Ох уж этот тон, фальшивый, как скрипка пьяного музыканта…</p><p>— Ты не умеешь притворяться.</p><p>— Просто Куро-сама слишком внимательный, — еще раз улыбнулся Фай и отвернулся, пряча лицо в покрове ночного сумрака.</p><p>Фонарики, висевшие позади, под карнизом, замысловато играли своими дымчатыми лучами на крупных выступающих скулах воина, и это приводило в странное смятение.</p><p>— Неужели так важно, что они сказали? Просто кучка пьяных идиотов. Было бы, кого слушать.</p><p>— Но однажды я уже выбрал…</p><p>— А не однажды — ты рисковал жизнью ради других! — рявкнул Курогане. — Тебе не надоело ещё упиваться этим? Сколько раз повторять: мне пле-вать на твоё прошлое!</p><p>— Потому что оно — не твоё прошлое!</p><p>— Нет. Потому, что оно — прошлое. Подумай лучше над этим.</p><p>Не говоря больше ни слова, Курогане вернулся в дом.</p><p>Маг сидел, вглядываясь в смутные очертания призраков ночи, угадывая в дрожащих тенях таинственные силуэты.</p><p>А дом за спиной постепенно погружался в сон.</p><p>Дождавшись, пока стихнет всё, кроме музыки цикад, парень поднялся со ступенек и бесслышной тенью двинулся в отведённую ему комнату. Почти дошёл, но остановился у соседней двери. Поразмыслил немного и свернул. На футоне горным хребтом темнел силуэт, а в единственном луче лунного света отливала серебром голова дракона.</p><p>Фай попытался вглядеться в лицо воина, но различил только сурово сжатые губы. Пока сильная рука не стиснула его запястье.</p><p>— Комнатой ошибся?</p><p>Фай застыл, но ответа Курогане дожидаться не стал, только дёрнул на себя незваного гостя и перекатился на футоне.</p><p>— Ну и правильно сделал.</p><p>Ночь стыдливо затаила дыхание и отвернулась.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>